nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Rope Snake
The Rope Snake is a character and item in the GBA game Mother 3. While it doesn't talk in many occasions, it has a supporting role, and is necessary for specific moments. Duster buys the Rope Snake from a ghost merchant in Osohe Castle during Chapter 2 for a Rotten Eclair, which the ghosts use as a form of currency. Duster can use the Rope Snake to cross gaps in the Castle by using it to grapple onto candle holders. The Rope Snake doesn't appear again until the end of Chapter Five. This is the only chapter where one can go back to Osohe Castle and fight Lord Passion, so the snake is needed in the same way. Later, as Lucas's party reaches the top of the Thunder Tower, Fassad appears to corner them. Because the tower is being destroyed, the Mothership of the Pig Mask Army comes to save Fassad. However, Fassad slips on a banana peel, and falls off the Tower, and Lucas and the party use the Rope Snake to grapple onto the ship. As they grapple onto it, the Masked Man tries to shake them off. Unfortunately, the Rope Snake says he wasn't made to "hold three people and a dog". As such, Lucas, Boney, Kumatora and Duster fall off. The Rope Snake, along with Duster, fall into Saturn Valley and are taken in by the Mr. Saturn people. The Rope Snake has become depressed over his inability to function well as a Rope. After being saved from the Pig Mask Army, the Rope Snake assists the party in leaving Saturn Valley by grappling a bird cage machine. Once again, the Snake Rope falls, but the party fall near the ocean of their destination, Tazmily Village. Now, the Rope Snake is so sad it wants to be buried in a hole and never be seen again. As every life being goes to New Pork City, though, the snake follows. It changes name to the Snake Rope to reflect his success as a snake. Strangely, it wishes a happy new year to the characters. In the game's ending, it will wish a happy new year for the player. Other Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Rope Snake appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is Lucas's grab mover, which can be used as a tether recovery, used both to grab opponents to attack them and to grapple onto edges so Lucas doesn't fall to his defeat. One of Lucas's taunts will cause him to play with the Rope Snake before putting it away. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Though not confirmed, some have speculated that the Whip Snake found in ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks is actually based on the Rope Snake from Mother 3. The whip in Zelda is red (just like the item in Mother 3), which is an unusual color for a snake. The whip snake is also used to grapple onto poles so that Link can cross gaps, just like the Rope Snake. Differences include the eyes and the fact that the whip snake has fangs. Category:Mother series Category:Mother series characters Category:Mother series items Category:Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 characters